Miley the Puppykittywolf
Miley Miley is a character species that will be in the Dick Figures Fanon. She will help other with their problems and ability if it's going on. Miley sometimes can't be there for people and animal. She have to clam the liquid, do work, and other. The Clam Life Miley was a little species with her parents, of course. Miley love her brother and sister love much. At school, she study hard like Mike cause she want to be like him, cause they are like each other in many ways they don't care. Miley later notice her parents death and decide to find a cure. But know it was too late. Miley was very upset that she couldn't show her opinion about today. Miley meet other people that she help and they help her. With her parents death, they still have the kingdom. But they allow not to be on land which is Earth and put it in the star. But knows it dumb, so decided to build a kingdom on the cloud and destroy the old one and make that one into a library. Miley have share some ideas with family. Miley bring out instruments to play. Mike have fun to cheer her family up. Miley have options each one of them very well. She know people who are bad and she gets along with them. Like Earl Grey, she also knew that Brittany like he mostly cause of his life. She later meet The Raccoon. The question that she said was why do they call him that? For now, she didn't want to know, now. Friends(Brothers/Sisters) * Brother and Sister Her opinion about him is he is funny for her. She can do test on him and sometimes he refuse it. She care about him a lot and care about his help. Sometimes, she have to deal of the problem Jack cause, but she didn't care about that.Care about him a lot. She walk with him, talk, drink tea with him and Earl Grey, and other. She know about Mike opinion about her. She sometimes see Mike with glasses, remind her of Simon from Alvin and the chipmunk.She love him and his unknown thing around the kingdom. She think about Rap and tell Mike about him. Mike really understand. She sometimes talk to Rap and Rap fool around with her and she sometimes walk off.She noticed he have a anger issues cause of the death thing. She try to clam him down, no matter what. She love his DJ move and how he play remix. Also, rapping style. She can walk or run cause he can be loud.She love her singing. She continues to help her sister with the singing and Auto-Tune. She play with her, sometimes. They go to Earl Grey place and drink tea.She care about her, but she talk about the Internet that Miley didn't want to know. She see her messing around with Rap. She found her crazy, also she been noticing the games she have been playing.She noticed the same thing like Lighter. She get tried of Lightning talking about dirty stuff, slut, sex and other that involves. Miley would puke everything in the kingdom, but Mike help her. *The Raccoon She was happy to see him so she can clam down. She walk with him, sometimes. She have met him when Jack lead to him. She doesn't know why people called him the raccoon. She know that Jack call him coon. Power/Ability She have so many ability and power she can use. She just doesn't name her power cause there too many. She have speak in other languages that she know to help other. She get help with Mike and do spell with him. Show they get along. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Children Category:Animals